


Fanvid: Sisterhood

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Companions, Fanvids, Gen, Multi-Era, Video, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-16
Updated: 2007-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companions are doing it for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Sisters are Doing It For Themselves, Eurythmics and Aretha Franklin

**Length:** 4.29

 

 

  
  



End file.
